It is known in the related art that an inverter device or a power semiconductor device is configured by mounting electronic components including a semiconductor chip such as an insulated gate bipolar transistor (IGBT) or a diode, a resistor, a capacitor, and the like on a substrate.
These power control devices are applied to various devices depending on the breakdown voltage and the current capacity of the power control devices. Particularly, use of these power control devices is becoming widespread in various electrical machines in terms of recent environmental problems and promotion of saving energy.
It is particularly desired for an on-board power control device to be reduced in size, to occupy less space, and to be installed in an engine room. Inside the engine room is a harsh environment in which, for example, the temperature is high and is greatly changed, and thus a member that has more excellent thermal radiation properties and insulating properties at a high temperature is required.
In Patent Document 1, for example, disclosed is a semiconductor device in which a semiconductor chip is mounted on a supportive body such as a lead frame, and the supportive body and a thermal radiator panel connected to heat sink are bonded together by an insulating resin layer.